ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joseph416/Something or Another- One
"Mommy, where does Ben 10 FanFiction come from?" asked Little Jimmy. "Well, Jimmy," explained Little Jimmy's mother, "when a person likes the Ben 10 series VERY MUCH, the person comes together with the show and creates adventures not seen in the actual show. Therefore, Ben 10 FanFiction was born!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Well, this was originally a page, but we got kicked off it and into the blog section. Wow, we're just like Family Guy! Except we haven't been cancelled dozens of times. It's what you'd call one of them there 'second chances." Right, so, now that you've read all that, let's get the wierdness out of the way and get to serious business. Every FanFiction Wiki has hundreds of Stub Articles. Most are only mere sentences, left alone and never attended to again. I HATE Stub Articles. Let's take a look at some of my favorite HORRIBLE Stub Articles. **Note that I won't be revealing the title of the following stories nor their authors, for the sake of their privacy... and their dignity. : "ben tenysun turned into shockscwetch and beat up the dnalans. he wone." ~ A FanFiction : I enjoy this particular FanFiction beacuse it describes the amazing adventure of Ben Tennyson as he sets out to target some evil DNAliens. The new Ben 10: Omniverse alien, Shocksquatch, is also mentioned in this story. Despite the lack of description, the horrid spelling, and the fact it's only two sentences long- well, more like a sentence and a quarter- makes it into a bad story. If it were a few paragraphs long, that'd be excellent. But having such stories that consist of one sentence like so are not necessary. : I leave the vote on this story to you, everyone. Vote below. What is your opinion on this story? What am I looking at exactly? This is horrible! A very good story. : "djjj is an alien from the planet hjr89a. he can nope.avi and emmmmmmmmkakhi pants helooks like a dj but with thre eyes and a large nose" ~Former Alien Page : Okay, I'm trying my best to praise these things, but seriously? From the planet hjr89a? is that a code, or something? H'airy '''J'unior 'R'ibs, '''89 'A'ltogether? : Not going to that planet any time soon, no thanks. : And what's with his abilities? "he can nope.avi and emmmmmmmmmmmmkakhi pants?" : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 is this it? That's his ability? Right, so, enough of that. So far, this page isn't Ben 10 related yet, so it has a chance of being deleted once it's published. So let's go ahead and talk BEN 10: OMNIVERSE. *Why is Bloxx naked? *What's a 'shockscwetch'? (I believe it's pronounced "ShockSquatch.") *I thought Kevin and Gwen were gone for a while, why do they suddenly appear again later in the first ark of Omniverse? *MegaWHAT? Megawhatt. *Astrodactyl is real. And he's TAKING OVER JETRAY'S LIFE. Right so, answer these in the comments. Or don't. Do whatever. I'll admit, this page is rather frightnening and will probably be deleted by the end of the week. If not, horray! See you guys. ~Joseph416 Category:Blog posts